hat
by wehihihihi
Summary: Froze decides to confront Yosafire about something something that had been on her mind for a long time. Also, we get to see the others' reactions to it yayy. Ths fic is not awesome just saying. (spoilers? maybe)


**Warning: Contains stupid stuff and stupid writing. Also everyone is acting a bit OOC so that makes my story even more stupid. Overall this is a stupid story for a great game OTL**

* * *

"So, Froze, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked the lime-green haired demon cheerfully.

"U-um...w-well...it's..."The blonde angel stuttered, playing with the buttons on her...shawl? I dunno.

A long, awkward silence followed. After that was done, Froze took a deep breath, calmed herself down and opened her mouth to speak.

"Umm...Yosafire...I think that after being close to you after a long time, I can say that..." Before Froze could finish the sentence, her face was hella red.

Yosafire couldn't wait for Froze's response. 'Is she finally gonna reciprocate my feelings?!' she thought excitedly. Froze then took another deep breath and continued her sentence.

"Yosafire...I..." she said.

'Hell yeah, come on, say it, say it, say ittttt!'

"I...I...I WANT THAT HAT YOURE WEARING!"Froze finally said what she wanted to say for a long time.

"Eh...?" was Yosafire's response. She put one hand on her small red hat.

"Umm...well...it's just that I think that the hat you always wear is really cute, and I've always wanted to wear something like that but since all my fucking clothes are stupid grey, I thought the red would look stupid with my clothes, so I hesitated asking to borrow your hat and besides-" Froze kept on talking. Yosafire didn't really pay attention to what she was saying because she had her own things in mind.

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.' was what Yosafire was currently thinking.

"-so I thought it would offend you if I took it away and-" Froze just went on.

'Mygodwhenwillshejustshutthefuckupmyfuckinggoddddddddddd...'

"-but still I really, really, really, really, really, really, really wanted to try on that hat and then I was tempted-"

'My god, seriously this must be the first time Froze is actually getting on my nerves this must be how she feels when I talk huh...'

"-your house just to wear that hat but-" Froze finally shut up when Yosafire covered her mouth with one hand. With the other, she put her finger to her lips, knocked of the hat Froze was currently wearing and put her small red hat in place.

"You can have that." Yosafire said in a (forced) sweet voice and smiled a (forced) sweet smile. "I've got spares anyway."

"Oh my god, really Yosaf? Are you seriously giving this to me? I mean-"

Froze was interrupted by a random apple that came from nowhere.

"We're friends sworn in love, right? This is nothing."

Yosafire looked at the angel's face. My god, it's like it's gonna cry at any time. She almost mistook that face for Macarona's. It's not a smile but...it's...something?

"Really really? Well...thank you, Yosaf!" Froze said, for the first time in forever *hahaha get it? GET IT? dangit*, cheerfully, with a cute smile on her face.

"No problem!" Yosafire said in a (forced) cute voice. With that she made her way home. And Froze skipped cheerfully (abnormally) to her home.

When Yosafire was a good meter away from Froze, she picked a pretty flower and Final Yosafire'd it to vent out her anger. It worked, and our cute genki Yosafire was back.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the place where Froze and Yosafire met up, behind an unseen bush,the crew of the ship _SS YOSAFROZE_, that is, Macarona, Rawberry, Dialo and Chelan were trying to throw apples at Froze because of the stupid hat thing. While Macarona and Chelan moved the bush, Dialo and Rawberry prepared to throw the apples. They never did hit their target, but I'm pretty sure it's good they didn't.

* * *

Meanwhile meanwhile, at Blancblack Castle...

* * *

"Well, damn." sighed Etihw and she watched Froze and Yosafire part (and a bunch of mysterious apples pop out from thin air). How? I really don't know myself.

"We were THAT close..." said Kcalb, as he poked the chocolate cake in front of him with a fork.

"Weren't you hungry, brother?" asked Wodahs.

"Not anymore." Kcalb pushed the plate of cake away and puffed up his cheeks.

"My word, you're acting like such a kid, Kcalb!" Etihw laughed and rolled her eyes at the same time is that even possible what the heck. "Although I think I can understand why you would act like that..." she sighed and rested her chin onto the table and they both sighed again Etihw you sighed for the like fourth time STAHP.

'Wonder what's happening...' Wodahs thought to himself. 'It seems unlikely, but maybe that Grora would know..'

As the Head Angel went down to find Grora, he was surprised that he didn't need to search for long to find her. She was in the kitchen making ochazuke.

"Is that for me?" said Wodahs, with a tiny bit of hopefulness in his voice.

"Really now." Grora rolled her eyes. "Well, fine, if you want it, I'll give it to you." Wodahs held out his hands ready to hold the bowl when Grora went and splashed the whole thing at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really expected me to just make random ochazuke and give it to you nicely without doing anything? Just how long have you been in this place?" Grora laughed.

"What was that?" Wodahs said calmly, wiping of the rice from his face and shirt.

"Eh, just letting out some anger." said Grora. "At least I didn't use my crossbow this time."

"And why?"

"Well, for the same reason why God and the Devil were acting so weird."

"Why?"

"Seriously? You don't know?" Wodahs shakes his head slightly at the angel's words.

"Well, I guess you don't need to know. It seems you don't pair them up together." Grora le sighed and turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pluck all the flowers in the garden and pour gasoline on them." She then exited the kitchen and probably went to the garden.

"Just what is going on..." Wodahs sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile, at some random world...

* * *

"YESSSS!" screamed a certain demon. He started punching the air, did the air guitar thing and just danced around. And he looked stupid while at it.

* * *

The rest of the day (at both worlds presumably) was just spent normally and peacefully. Well, up until Grora lit up the pile of flowers covered in gasoline with a match. Then...yeah you know what happened. And the other world was already fire. Oh dear.

* * *

**A/N: oh god what did I just write and post**


End file.
